Cyclopes
Notice: this page is currently being reconstructed as part of a remodeling project, please save all edits until this notice is removed, if you feel like you can help, please comment it down below to let someone know. Thank you. This page serves as a source of information about Cyclops as it is applicable to World-42 roleplaying characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History Cyclopes are large, one-eyed eaters of humans, native to Yu'biusk. Virtually nothing about them is known, except that they were bred by Bandos on Yu'biusk and that they now live on Cyclosis. Currently, several cyclopes can be found in the Warriors' Guild, the God Wars Dungeon and one in Ardougne Zoo. Cyclopes are very tall and their body parts are disproportionate to each other; for example, their legs appear much smaller than would be expected with such a large torso. Cyclossi are described as cyclopes' 'big brothers' and these are often adorned with scary masks. What can be derived from those who've encountered them is that the some cyclops are fierce, one eyed, man eating giants, while those in the Wushanko Isles are more peaceful. When the world turned to war and the Third Age began, cyclopes were incorporated into Bandos' armies as living siege weapons. During this great war of the Gods, the cyclopes as a race both dealt and received an awful amount of damage. Those who survived the war fled to the Wushanko isles or died of other causes in the western world. Today, in the Fifth and Sixth Ages, cyclopes are an uncommon sight in the western side of Gielinor. Accepted Lore *Cyclopes were mentioned by Zarador as being one of the races bred on Yu'biusk by Bandos. *Some cyclopes are remarkably similar in build to hill giants. The major difference between the two being the cyclops' one eye, compared to the Giant's two. *Cyclopes are large, heavy, powerful humanoids with a hunger for flesh as legendary as their size and might. *Cyclopes found in the western world would likely live in solitary areas, in dark damp caves, or high in remote mountains. Cyclopes found in the east are known to live on Cyclossis and are known to work with others well. *some cyclopes are intelligent enough to get by in their day-to-day tasks. They have the know how to build basic shelters, fabricate simple clothing (typically only a loincloth), make and use tools, and even understand what goes into keeping livestock. *Most Cyclops is usually hungry, regardless of the situation found in. Even if one isn't hungry, it soon will be, once it catches the scent of a smaller, more feeble humanoid. Though some manage to keep a more civilized retrain. *Cyclopes aren't picky eaters. Even if their favorite food isn't around, they make due with cattle, vegetables, and even grains. Even so, a cyclops will always prefer fresh meat of the human sort if any is available. *While not blind, some cyclopes have terrible depth perception. This can be attributed to their monocular gaze. In combat, the one-eyed beast will have great difficulty determining what is right at their feet, and what's several yards away. Some can improve this and learn to see better. *Cyclops on the east are more civilized than those on the west. This is proven for the fact that a lot of them can work for other for currency and get along with the residents of an peaceful island. **Knowing they are meat eaters, the eastern cyclops most likely eat meat of other creatures, but that doesn't mean they are no longer man eaters. *Cyclops on the east are known to be pirates, captain of a ship, or labor workers. *The cyclops on the east also look more humanoid and chunkier than those on the west. *The eastern cyclopes on cyclosis no longer worship or follow Bandos, they instead worship the moon and sun. Abilities *Cyclopes, being the massive, hulking brutes they are, make good use of their strength. *A cyclops will throw its weight around, trying to crush its enemies. *A cyclops will use any weapons it might be handy. Such weapons may come in a multitude of sizes and forms, but typically work by means of crushing or cutting. *Another powerful weapon at the disposal of the cyclops is its legendary maw. The bite of a cyclops is enough to split a man in two (should one be unfortunate to have half their body inside the monster). Weaknesses *Cyclopes are not the least bit agile, quick, or clever. In this respect, they are much like ogres and larger trolls. *The cyclops' miserable depth perception is another major drawback to their own power. A monster can have all the strength in the world, but it does little good if it can't locate its own enemies. Debated Lore *It is unknown how long any given cyclops might live for. *It is unknown of the western cyclops remember where they originated from, or if they even know where their ancestors originated from. Common Mistakes *Just because another race might only have one eye does not make it a cyclops. Category:Guides Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Bandosian Category:Eastern Lands Category:Cyclopes